De la manera más tonta
by Lovelifeemusic
Summary: Achele. ¿Y si las cosas no fueran como nos contaron?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, lo primero es saludar de nuevo, he vuelto con nueva historia, y sé que tengo las otras completamente abandonadas, pero es que no consigo encontrar inspiración para continuarlas, al menos por el momento. En cambio una nueva idea ha llegado a mi cabeza y quería compartirla por aquí. Espero que os guste.**

**De la manera más tonta**

CAPÍTULO 1.

Las pequeñas franjas de la persiana dejaban que dispersos rayos de sol atravesaran los cristales, iluminando tenuemente la estancia, y provocando que abriera los ojos levemente.

La cabeza se le partía del dolor, tenía la boca completamente seca, y pastosa, y le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos conocidos de su cuerpo. Definitivamente, aquella noche debía haber sido bastante movidita, teniendo en cuenta la resaca inmensa que la inundaba y los escasos flashes que llegaban a su cerebro, recordatorios de aquella noche.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, intentando aplacar el intenso dolor de cabeza que se había instaurado en ella, y trató de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se veía a ella con su amiga Jenna en el taxi que las trasladó desde el hotel a la discoteca donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. En otro flash recordó como las copas se fueron sucediendo sin control alguno entre risas y bromas. Y a partir de ahí, nada.

Era su primera noche de fiesta en Los Ángeles y se habían propuesto disfrutarla al máximo. Quizás el exceso de alcohol había sido grande, y ella estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquello, pero merecía la pena. Tanto ella como su mejor amiga desde hacia años, Jenna, habían conseguido papeles en una nueva serie que preparaba la FOX, una de las cadenas televisivas más importantes del país.

Es cierto que jamás pensó que la cogerían tras su desastrosa audición, en la que el pianista se confundió y ella tuvo que parar la canción, quedando como una pequeña diva caprichosa. Fue por eso que se sorprendió realmente al recibir el llamado de la productora, citándola en Los Ángeles para comenzar la grabación del episodio piloto que determinaría el futuro de la serie.

Se había trasladado junto a Jenna a un lujoso hotel situado a las afueras de la gran ciudad, antes de buscar un alojamiento permanente, y aquella noche habían decidido salir a conocer la nueva ciudad. Pero en determinado momento de la noche, perdió el control, y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Notó un cuerpo junto a ella en la cama, y deslizó una mano hasta su cabeza. Intentó pronunciar una palabra, pero de su boca no salió más que un ligero gruñido. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, concentrándose para conseguir hilar la frase correctamente.

-Je… Jenna, ¿tienes ibuprofeno? –dijo con dificultad en un susurro, sin abrir aun los ojos.

La respuesta de su amiga no se daba, para su desesperación.

-J, ¿me has oído? –dijo dándole la espalda a su acompañante de cama.

Suspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, quedándose frente a su acompañante.

-Jenna, hazme caso jod… -abrió los ojos, y se encontró ante sí con una chica que no conocía, rubia, blanca de piel, que dormía profundamente, y, para su mayor sorpresa, totalmente desnuda.

Se sobresaltó, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, sin percatarse de que ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que la rubia, sin ninguna prenda que cubriese su cuerpo.

Por suerte, la muchacha que dormitaba parecía tener sueño profundo, ya que ni se inmutó ante el brusco movimiento que había realizado.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa por la habitación, maldiciendo interiormente. ¿Quién era esa chica? Miró a su alrededor, y, como suponía, no estaba en la habitación de su hotel, sino en lo que parecía ser un moderno apartamento. Consiguió reunir sus prendas, se puso la ropa interior, y las demás prendas las cogió entre sus brazos y salió rápidamente del habitáculo, para no despertar a la rubia.

¿Cómo había acabado allí? La cabeza le daba vueltas intentando recordar algo de aquella noche, pero no lograba recordar nada más allá de un brindis con Jenna y un chupito de tequila. Agh, el maldito tequila siempre causaba ese efecto en ella, además de contribuir a su enorme resaca.

Se vistió rápidamente y buscó su bolso, tratando de encontrar su teléfono móvil, que le diera alguna pista sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

El final ya lo suponía, no había muchas opciones después de despertar en cama ajena, acompañada y completamente desnuda.

No le sorprendía el hecho de que fuera una mujer, al fin y al cabo, no era algo nuevo en ella, ya que desde su estancia en los mayores teatros de Nueva York había determinado su bisexualidad, la prensa lo sabía y no se avergonzaba de su condición, sino que la disfrutaba completamente.

Lo que realmente la preocupaba era no recordar exactamente quien era la chica que había amanecido junto a ella, ya que no era capaz de recordar siquiera el momento en el que se presentaron. Además, a ella nunca le había gustado el sexo de una noche, ni el acostarse con alguien con quien no hubiera cruzado más que unas palabras. Esa era realmente su mayor preocupación.

Cogió su móvil y descubrió un nuevo SMS que se apresuró a leer. Era de Jenna, y parecía haber sido escrito en un momento de evidente embriaguez de la asiática.

***Holya Lee! Wpasatelo bein con la rubia tu q puesdes jajajajajhaaja mñana noss vesmos! J.***

La incomprensión de Lea aumentaba, Jenna sabía que se había marchado con aquella muchacha, lo que le transmitió algo más de seguridad, pues si hubiera sido alguien que no fuera de fiar o ella no hubiera querido, Jenna no habría consentido que se marchara con ella.

Se puso los zapatos que llevaba la noche anterior, unos vertiginosos tacones que le otorgaban 10 centímetros de altura que no le venían nada mal, ya que era bastante menuda, pero que, debido a la hinchazón de sus pies, le supondrían una tortura hasta llegar al hotel, suponiendo que consiguiera llegar.

Se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento, con la clara intención de marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero una dulce voz hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que irse de un sitio sin despedirse es de mala educación? –dijo la rubia, vestida con un pequeño short de pijama y una camiseta ancha cubriendo su torso, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Perdona –dijo algo avergonzada Lea- no quería molestarte, ya me iba.

-No es necesario –contestó- quédate a desayunar si quieres –dijo acercándose un par de metros hacia ella- después de lo de ayer supongo que estarás hambrienta –dijo con una ligera carcajada.

Lea se sonrojó ante el comentario, y sus ganas de huir rápidamente del lugar aumentaron.

-No, en serio, tengo que irme –dijo apresuradamente- lo siento, ya nos veremos –añadió dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta del apartamento y saliendo del lugar a la velocidad del rayo, dejando a la rubia bloqueada.

Salió del portal del edificio, aun maldiciendo interiormente, y se apresuró a buscar un taxi que pudiera llevarla de vuelta al hotel.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, marcó el número de Jenna en el móvil, rezando por que ésta pudiese darle algún detalle más de la noche. Cuando estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, una adormecida voz contestó al otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres Lee? –dijo completamente adormilada Jenna-

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que hice anoche? –dijo elevando la voz-

-¡No grites, joder! –contestó la asiática desde el otro lado- tengo una resaca que no puedo con ella.

-Yo también, y no solo eso –añadió Lea- además, me he levantado en un sitio desconocido con una rubia desconocida al lado, ¿puedes decirme que pasó ayer?

-No te comas la cabeza Lea, la conociste, te gustó, le gustaste, te miró, la miraste, te comió, te la comiste y se fueron juntas, lo que pasara después es cosa vuestra –dijo Jenna sin muchas ganas-

-¡Eso no me vale J! necesito saber qué pasó exactamente en esa discoteca –respondió, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Ok, no me estreses, cuando vengas al hotel hablamos, ahora déjame dormir y dale la revancha a la rubia, que seguro que tiene ganas, además, así lo recuerdas –Lea oyó una carcajada al otro lado del interfono.

-¡No te rías! –dijo elevando bastante la voz, mientras escuchaba como su amiga se despedía y colgaba el teléfono- será…

Guardó su móvil en el bolso y continuó su búsqueda de un vehículo que pudiera trasladarla hasta su hotel, lo que parecía realmente complicado.

Finalmente, y tras veinte minutos dando vueltas por numerosas calles desconocidas para ella, logró dar con un taxi libre, que se apresuró a parar. Montó en el vehículo y puso rumbo a su hotel, intentando despejar la mente de lo que parecía haber ocurrido aquella noche, además de tratar de aliviar la horrible resaca que seguía azotándola sin piedad.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, pagó al taxista y se dirigió a su habitación, con ganas de tumbarse en la cama y hablar largo y tendido con Jenna, hasta encajar las piezas del puzzle.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a su amiga tumbada sobre la cama, atravesada de lado a lado, imposibilitando que hubiera hueco para nadie más. Se colocó al lado y comenzó a moverla para que se despertase y le hiciera un sitio en aquella gran cama.

-Jenna… J… despierta –susurraba mientras la zarandeaba suavemente tratando de despertarla.- Jenna, venga, despierta –dijo moviéndola algo más bruscamente, lo que causó un sobresalto en la muchacha.

-¡Joder! –dijo algo agitada- menudo susto me has dado Lea –añadió mirándola algo enfadada- ¿ya estás aquí?

Lea se sentó en la cama junto a ella, apoyando su cuerpo en el cabecero de la cama.

-sí, ya llegué, ahora cuéntame con detalles todo lo que hicimos anoche por favor.

Jenna se incorporó imitando la postura de Lea y mirándola.

-Por favor Lee, no le des tanta importancia, es una tontería, una noche de desfase y nada más, deja de rayarte.

-Jenna, te estoy pidiendo que me lo cuentes, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de decirme lo que pasó y aclararme? –dijo algo molesta.

-No pasó nada. Bebimos mucho, puede que más de la cuenta, especialmente tú, y en determinado momento me acerqué a saludar a un conocido dejándote sola. Cuando volví estabas enganchada al brazo de una rubia y no dejabas de reír por lo que te decía, asíque supuse que lo estabas pasando bien. Al rato te acercaste a mí y me la presentaste como tu "lady", diciendo que estabas cansada y que te ibas con ella. Ella me dijo que no me preocupara por ti, que ella te cuidaba. Volví con mi conocido y te fuiste con ella. No sé nada más.

-¿Y me dejaste ir con una desconocida así como así? Podría haber sido una asesina, o una violadora, o cualquier otra cosa.

-Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que te miraba no podía ser nada de aquello –dijo la asiática con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- de todas formas, no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto, fue una noche de fiesta, un poco de sexo y ya está.

-Ya, pero… -intentó replicar Lea, mas Jenna cortó su respuesta-

-No hay peros, Lea, no le busques más problemas, una noche de sexo, no la volverás a ver nunca más, deja de preocuparte por tonterías –dijo mirándola seriamente- y tráeme un ibuprofeno, por favor. Se me va a partir la cabeza –añadió Jenna-

Lea suspiró. En el fondo su amiga tenía razón. No merecía la pena preocuparse con algo como aquello, que no traería ninguna consecuencia. Se levantó de la cama y buscó un par de pastillas en su maleta, tendiéndole una a Jenna y tomándose ella la otra. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y, tras unos minutos de duermevela, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Reclamaciones, amenazas o lo que queráis, al twitter, Paolita_Abril**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

Varios días habían pasado desde su "pequeña locura nocturna", como había decidido llamar a aquella noche de fiesta, y poco a poco se iban acomodando en aquella desconocida ciudad.

El despertador sonó, a las 9 de la mañana, y aquella hora se hacía insoportable, debido a que ambas habían mal acostumbrado a sus cuerpos a levantarse bastante más entrada la mañana.

Aquel día era importante, pues se llevaría a cabo la primera reunión del elenco en el set, lo que les llevaría a conocerse entre sí, además de algunas de las primeras escenas.

No es que estuviera nerviosa, ya que había acudido a numerosas reuniones de ese estilo en Broadway, de hecho, antes de comenzar el montaje de una obra o cuando se renovaba parcial o totalmente el elenco de otra, se realizaban jornadas de convivencia, lo que hacía que estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Pero realmente estaba ilusionada, ya que necesitaba hacer nuevas amistades en aquella ciudad, ya que ella sola y Jenna no eran capaces de socializar con gente saliendo de fiesta, ya que el alcohol que consumían no les solía sentar bien.

Apagó el despertador, que pitaba insistentemente, y un ligero gruñido se escapó de entre sus labios, tratando de estirarse y eliminar la somnolencia que aun permanecía en ella. Notó que Jenna se movía a su espalda, estirándose también.

Se incorporó en la cama, con los ojos semicerrados, y dejó escapar un gran bostezo acompañado de un ligero "buenos días".

La asiática respondió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y se levantó del colchón, dirigiéndose al baño, donde se encerró.

Lea volvió a tumbarse en la cama, estirándose completamente, ocupando todo el espacio disponible en aquella enorme cama, y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

No conocía el elenco de aquella nueva serie, ni siquiera lo había preguntado, ya que prefería conocerles en persona antes de hacerse ideas preconcebidas por cualquier tipo de información.

De hecho, si no hubiese sido por una casualidad, no hubiera sabido que Jenna trabajaría para el mismo programa que ella. Durante la cena de despedida del antiguo elenco de su obra, Spring Awakening, Jenna había comentado su nuevo proyecto de serie para la FOX, lo que hizo que se interesara y descubrieran su nuevo proyecto en común.

Tras unos minutos de somnolencia y duermevela, notó como la puerta del baño se abría, dando paso a una Jenna ya bastante más despejada, con la cara bien lavada y el pelo ordenado.

-Vamos Lee, ya tienes el baño libre, date prisa-dijo la asiática abriendo uno de los armarios que había en la habitación, y el cual se había asignado, dejando el otro para la ropa de la morena.

Lea se levantó, perezosa, y se introdujo en el pequeño habitáculo. Se dirigió al lavabo y abrió inmediatamente el grifo del agua fría, colocando sus manos bajo él, para después dirigirlas colmadas del transparente líquido hacia su cara, despejándose por el frescor. Tras repetir esa acción en varias ocasiones, buscó a ciegas una toalla con la que secarse, hasta que la encontró, retirando las gotas que se esparcían por su rostro y se escapaban traviesas, deslizándose por su cuello.

Tras ello, cogió su cepillo de dientes, esparció crema dental sobre él y comenzó a limpiar su dentadura. Tenía una pequeña obsesión con la higiene bucal, y no se avergonzaba de ello. En su bolso jamás faltaba un pequeño cepillo y un tubito de crema. Necesitaba sentirse siempre aseada.

Terminó de lavar sus dientes y acomodó su cabello, aunque no insistentemente, ya que aun tenía que vestirse, y prefería arreglarse después.

Salió del cuarto de baño, observando que Jenna ya estaba lista.

-Voy a coger algo de desayunar, ¿quieres algo? –preguntó la asiática-

-siiiiiiiiii por favor –rogó Lea- necesito café –sacudió levemente la cabeza-

-¿Café? –Jenna elevó una ceja, mirándola- bien, pues escríbeme como lo quieres, que eres muy rara, y luego si me equivoco no te lo tomas –dijo mirándola seriamente, pero divertida.

En el fondo tenía razón, Lea era bastante especial con el café, era su bebida favorita, y le gustaba disfrutar de ella. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la mesa que adornaba uno de los laterales de la habitación, y cogió un pequeño paquete de Post-it, donde se apresuró a anotar el pedido.

Con una sonrisa le tendió el pequeño papel a Jenna, que lo leyó en voz alta, asombrada.

-¿Expreso de máquina con leche de soja, media cucharada de azúcar moreno y un dedo de espuma? –Jenna miró asombrada a la morena, que se encontraba rebuscando en su armario sus prendas- ¿En serio Lea?

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó- Me gusta disfrutar del café –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa-

-Luego te quejas de que te llaman diva –dijo la asiática con un resoplido antes de abandonar la habitación, provocando las risas de la cantante, que comenzaba a vestirse.

Había decidido algo cómodo, ya que tendría que cambiarse más de una vez en el set de grabación, y no era necesario arreglarse en exceso. Unos cómodos jeans y una camiseta blanca, de manga corta, que aderezó con una chaqueta de punto negra. Se puso unas bailarinas y comenzó a preparar el bolso, tratando de hacer un repaso mental de todo lo necesario, ya que no quería olvidarse nada.

Introdujo en el accesorio el guion de las escenas que le tocaba grabar ese día, las gafas de sol, su iPod, el minicepillo de dientes, la crema dental, el monedero y las llaves del coche. Cogió su móvil y, tras dar un último vistazo a la habitación, salió de allí.

Estaba bastante cansada del hotel, aunque apenas llevaba 10 días alojada en él. Le parecía agobiante no tener su espacio para nada, y que todo fuera tan impersonal. Por eso estaba deseando comenzar con las grabaciones y asegurar la continuidad de la serie, para encontrar un alojamiento permanente.

Llegó a la lujosa recepción del hotel, y le bastó un rápido vistazo para ver a Jenna detrás de la puerta principal, con un vaso de café en cada mano, haciéndole gestos con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Tras una ligera risa se dirigió hacia ella, saliendo a la calle y cogiendo su vaso de café, dándole un trago y disfrutando de su sabor.

Juntas se dirigieron a una estación de taxis cercana, donde montaron en uno de los coches, que las llevaría a los estudios.

Ninguna de las dos disponía de vehículo propio en aquella ciudad, debido a que el transporte de sus coches desde Nueva York era demasiado costoso como para hacerlo provisionalmente, por lo que preferían esperar a la confirmación de la serie.

Lea se encontraba admirando el paisaje de Los Angeles desde el taxi. La verdad es que la ciudad era maravillosa, su clima era ideal y la gente era increíble. Aunque no podía evitar echar de menos su adorada Nueva York en ocasiones, pero estaba segura de que se adaptaría y conseguiría sentir aquella ciudad como propia.

Tras unos minutos de camino llegaron al set, donde un joven las encaminó hasta una sala, donde ya se encontraban algunos de los que parecían ser sus compañeros.

Rápidamente se acercó a una muchacha de color que se encontraba allí, intentando mantener una conversación.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa- soy Lea Michele, e interpretaré a Rachel Berry

-¡Hola! –respondió alegremente la chica- mi nombre es Amber, seré Mercedes en Glee

-Mucho gusto –añadió la morena, para después sumergirse en una conversación de primer contacto, a la que pocos minutos después se unió Jenna.

Notaba que la sala comenzaba a llenarse de compañeros, y algunos de ellos se acercaban a saludarlas. Ya había conocido al que sería su amor platónico en la ficción, un gigante de casi dos metros llamado Cory, además de al intérprete de Kurt Hummel, un tímido y joven muchacho, que se llamaba Chris.

Hablaban animadamente, gastando las típicas bromas de primer día, y tratando de hacer migas, ya que, si todo iba bien les tocaría pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Se encontraba riendo por uno de los comentarios de Jenna, cuando una mano desconocida rozó su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… pero si es la señorita "Me voy sin despedirme" –se escuchó una ligera risa-

Lea abrió muchísimo los ojos, aun sin girarse, mirando la cara de Jenna, que observaba la escena asombrada. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y allí se encontraba la misteriosa rubia que la había hecho perder el control la otra noche.

Lea se bloqueó, mirándola a los ojos, intentando pensar las palabras adecuadas, pero de su boca no pudo salir mucho más que un ligero ¿Ho...hola? trabado por los nervios que le había causado aquel encuentro repentino.

-¿No te alegras de verme? -dijo la rubia aun divertida, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa en los labios

-Yo... joder -dijo Lea antes de darse la vuelta tratando de escapar de la habitación, dirigiéndose a buscar un baño-

-joder, joder, joder, joder... -pensaba para sí misma. ¿Podría alguien tener peor suerte que ella? Para una vez que tiene un desliz como aquel y ahora tendría que enfrentarse con él día tras día. Porque suponía que aquella chica trabajaría con ella en la serie, si no, no había motivo para encontrarla allí.

Finalmente encontró el baño, a la izquierda de aquel pasillo, y abrió el grifo del agua fría, intentando despejarse. Después se recostó sobre los fríos azulejos que recubrían la pared de aquel cuarto.

Estaba jodida, y debía encontrar la manera de afrontar de la mejor forma posible aquella situación.

Sacudió la cabeza, armándose de determinación, y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala grupal.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Bueno, lo primero, muchas gracias por los RW, espero seguir leyéndolos!**

**La actualización será los Martes y los Viernes, ya que los horarios de la universidad no me dejan tiempo para hacerlo más seguido :S**

**Nos vemos! Un beso**

**Twitter: Paolita_Abril**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews! Nuevo capítulo. Enjoy it! :)**

CAPÍTULO 3

Los primeros instantes tras la salida triunfal de Lea habían sido tensos, algo confusos, hasta que, poco a poco, las conversaciones que habían quedado a medias comenzaban a reengancharse, haciendo que el elenco volviera a sus pequeñas reuniones.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que la diva había abandonado la sala, y regresaba a ella, intentando encontrar en sí misma aquella seguridad que parecía no encontrar.

Llegó y encontró la puerta cerrada, y apenas una voz se oía dentro de la sala, lo que le pareció bastante extraño. Tocó tímidamente a la puerta, para luego abrirla, asomando la cabeza, y sorprendiéndose de ver ya allí a los productores, a los cuales ya conocía de su audición.

-Bueno, ¿la protagonista y llega tarde el primer día? –dijo uno de ellos, un muchacho con algo de melena, sonriendo y con un claro tono humorístico, provocando pequeñas sonrisas en algunos de los chicos, especialmente en el rostro de cierta rubia, que miraba a la puerta con interés- pasa, anda, no te quedes ahí.

Lea obedeció, con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas, pues no se esperaba que la reunión hubiese dado comienzo. Se sentó en el primer hueco que vio libre, quedando ubicada cerca de la puerta, al lado de Chris.

El que parecía estar hablando durante su interrupción, un hombre calvo que portaba una boina y hablaba exagerando los gestos, reanudó su discurso, dándoles a todos la bienvenida al proyecto, y pasando a organizar las primeras escenas que se llevarían a cabo aquella mañana.

Informó que por la tarde irían al estudio de grabación para preparar las canciones que se incluirían en el capítulo piloto, lo que convenció a Lea de que aquel día sería largo.

Intentaba no mirar hacia su derecha, donde, unos asientos más allá se sentaba la rubia, que presentaba una divertida sonrisa anclada en su rostro, pero no podía evitar lanzar pequeñas miradas furtivas hacia ese lugar, siendo pillada en más de una ocasión, lo que hacía que se incrementara la sonrisa de aquella rubia y lo hiciera de la misma forma el rubor de sus mejillas.

¿Desde cuando se sonrojaba? No recordaba haberse puesto nerviosa por apenas una mirada nunca antes, ni siquiera con sus parejas estables.

Reconocía sentirse intimidada por la seguridad de la rubia, que parecía tomarse toda la situación con sentido del humor. Quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero para la morena era nuevo, ya que nunca había afrontado una "relación" de una noche, y no sabía como comportarse ahora ante la persona con la que, supuestamente, se había acostado, y de la que no recordaba más que una propuesta de desayuno rechazada por su parte.

El productor de la boina, que, según había oído, se llamaba Ryan, continuaba hablando sin cesar, haciendo que un ligero dolor se fuese instaurando en sus sienes. Terminó de hablar con un "espero que de aquí en adelante este equipo funcione a las mil maravillas" y le extendió un papel al productor que aún no había expresado ninguna palabra, y que se presentó como Ian.

El productor comenzó a nombrar la lista de canciones del capítulo, designando un horario para su grabación y asignándolas a cada intérprete, que, a pesar de conocer su repertorio con anterioridad, esperaban expectantes.

Debía grabar en solitario el tema "On my own", de Los Miserables, canción que había sido su pase directo a protagonizar la serie, al audicionar con ella; además de un dueto con Cory, la mítica canción de Journey "Don't stop believing", que serviría además para cerrar el capítulo.

Por otra parte, debía grabar algunos coros y fragmentos de canciones con diversos compañeros, lo que le aseguraba una larga tarde en el estudio de grabación.

Finalmente los productores dieron por terminada la reunión, y la morena se apresuró a levantarse para ir a la sala de maquillaje, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía delante a la rubia, mirándola con su característica sonrisa, que comenzaba a detestar.

-¿Vas a volver a irte corriendo? –dijo la rubia observando su incomodidad- Estoy empezando a pensar que tengo cara de gremlin

-Ehm… -dudó Lea antes de contestar- no, es sólo que… no me esperaba verte aquí –dijo intentando acortar la conversación-

-Ya… parece que nunca esperas verme en ningún lado –rió levemente- bueno… como supongo que no te acordarás de mi nombre, me presento de nuevo –dijo extendiendo su mano frente a ella- soy Dianna, y no muerdo –sonrió ampliamente, causando una pequeña sonrisa en Lea también-

-Lea, encantada –dijo la morena, comenzando a sentirse algo más cómoda, y estrechando su mano, con suavidad. Notó una pequeña descarga al rozar la mano de la rubia, y un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas, causando una nueva sonrisa en Dianna.

La rubia parecía tener un buen sentido del humor, y aunque su rigidez seguía presente, había algo en sus ojos que hacía que se tranquilizara bastante. Dianna soltó su mano lentamente y la observó sonriendo.

-¿Vas a maquillaje, señorita Mevoycorriendo? –dijo dedicándole un divertido guiño y comenzando a caminar lentamente, esperando a que la siguiera.

Lea se encontraba algo bloqueada por la naturalidad y simpatía de a rubia, aun habiéndola tratado de la manera que lo había hecho. Y aquella descarga no había sido algo corriente, pero la cantante trató de desviar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Dio varios pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la altura de la rubia que caminaba por el pasillo.

-No me llames así –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero con claro tono de broma.

-Bueno… me lo pensaré –concluyó Dianna riendo ligeramente.

Lea sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y continuó caminando junto a la rubia, que volvía a tener la sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-No me has dicho quien serás en Glee –intervino Lea, cortando el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas

-Quinn –dijo mirándola y mordiéndose el labio con gracia –seré Quinn Fabray

-¡¿Quinn? –Lea se paró en seco, cogiendo a la rubia del brazo, y volviendo a sentir la descarga que había experimentado unos minutos antes- ¿tú vas a ser quien me haga la vida imposible?

-Uhm… -dijo Dianna bajando la cabeza ligeramente, imitando estar avergonzada- ¿un poquito? –preguntó riendo de nuevo-

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo Lea mirándola- con esa sonrisa no te veo haciendo de mala –dijo sonriendo levemente, lo que hizo que Dianna la mirara inmediatamente, algo sorprendida, pero sonriente. Lea, por su parte se arrepintió nada más las palabras habían escapado de sus labios. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sí, era cierto que la chica tenía una sonrisa increíble, además de unos ojos preciosos, una cara dulce, un… ¿realmente estaba pensando en aquello?

-Ehh… lo siento –se apresuró a decir la morena, preocupada por haber excedido el límite, y maldiciendo a sus pensamientos-

-No lo sientas –dijo Dianna volviendo a sonreír ampliamente. Continuaron caminando hacia la sala de maquillaje.

Lea tendría que grabar ese día algunas de escenas del capítulo, entre ellas una en la que le tiraban un granizado en la cara, y, para su suerte, sería la última del día.

Por el contrario, Dianna pasaría casi todo el día en el gimnasio, entrenando las acrobacias para las animadoras, y por la tarde las grabarían, aprovechando que no tenía que acudir al estudio para el primer capítulo.

Llegaron al cuarto, quedándose Dianna estática en la puerta, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo sigo mi camino, me toca hacer de animadora –guiñó un ojo a la morena- supongo que no te veré hasta mañana, ¿no?

-Ehm… creo que no –contestó Lea- esta tarde me toca grabar, así que dudo que pase por aquí

-Una lástima –dijo la rubia con gesto bromista- espero que vaya bien el primer día –añadió cambiando su sonrisa por una más dulce, que hizo que Lea notara su respiración aumentar de ritmo.

-Lo… lo mismo digo –dijo esbozando una sonrisa, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de maquillaje e introduciéndose en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ella y apoyándose en ella.

Fuera, Dianna negó divertida con la cabeza, y siguió caminando hacia el gimnasio de ensayo, donde se encontraban ya la mayoría de las porristas, esperando para comenzar su "entrenamiento".

Dentro de la sala, Lea mantenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda sobre la puerta, tratando de regular su respiración. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y observó a Amber y Jenna, que la miraban entre divertidas y preocupadas.

Se incorporó inmediatamente, algo avergonzada, y se sentó en uno de los sillones libres.

-Lea, ¿estás bien? –dijo Jenna mirándola-

-Sí, sí… no te preocupes –respondió la morena, tratando de disimular el ridículo que sentía.

-¿Seguro? Mira que no podemos permitirnos perder a la protagonista el primer día –añadió Amber con una sonrisa, provocando su igual en la morena-

-No, en serio, estoy bien chicas. ¿Vosotras como lleváis el primer día? -indagó la morena, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Finalmente, tras un rato de charla y la llegada del equipo de maquilladoras, salieron de la sala, listas para cambiar su vestuario y comenzar a grabar las nuevas escenas.

Lea se dirigió hacia su camerino, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando pasó por la puerta del gimnasio, semiabierta, deteniéndose inconscientemente observando su interior.

En la sala, una rubia vestida con unas ajustadas mallas y una camiseta, se encontraba en lo más alto de una pirámide de gente, formada perfectamente.

La boca de Lea se abrió ligeramente, y un rubor se instauró en sus mejillas al ver que la rubia había notado su presencia y le guiñaba un ojo desde lo más alto de aquella pirámide humana.

Lea se dio la vuelta, aun sonrojada, y trató de continuar el camino hacia su camerino, pero detrás de ella se encontraba Jenna, cruzada de brazos con gesto divertido, mirándola.

-Lea Michele… creo que estás en problemas.

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, vuelvo a agradecer por los reviews, las alertas, favoritos y demases, me alegra ver que lo que escribo realmente es leído y aceptado, GRACIAS! :)**

**El viernes más! Un beso!**

**Twitter: Paolita_Abril**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los reviews! Nuevo capítulo! Hope you like it :)**

CAPÍTULO 4.

Los días de grabación se habían sucedido, y ya cumplían dos semanas desde el inicio de las filmaciones. Apenas quedaban un par de jornadas para terminar la grabación del piloto, el cual debía ser transmitido a la FOX para su aprobación, y la consecuente filmación del resto de la temporada.

Aquellos días habían resultado de lo más agradables para Lea, si no fuera por la incómoda sensación que la recorría cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Dianna, que era consciente de esa situación y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para poner nerviosa a la morena, ya fuera con algún travieso guiño o con una de sus sonrisas.

Por lo demás, Lea estaba encantada con su nuevo trabajo, y realmente deseaba que la cadena aprobase la serie, para continuar trabajando en ella. Trabajar en Glee suponía realizar sus grandes pasiones, además de escapar del estrés de Broadway.

Se encontraba tumbada en la cama del hotel, en la habitación individual que disfrutaba ahora. No había querido iniciar la búsqueda de un piso hasta que la FOX decidiera si la serie tendría continuidad, por lo que continuaba viviendo en aquel deprimente hotel, aunque la productora hubiese decidido asignarle una habitación individual.

Miraba la televisión sin mostrar interés, simplemente dejando su mente en blanco y tratando de relajarse.

De repente, notó la vibración de su teléfono, lo que la sorprendió, ya que no esperaba llamada alguna. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Jonathan, su mejor amigo, lo que hizo que su cara se iluminase con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo sonriendo- no puedes imaginarte lo que te he echado de menos estas semanas

-Sí, ya he visto, que ni has intentado ponerte en contacto conmigo, ¿ya te olvidaste de mí? –dijo Jonathan fingiendo enfado, ya que era consciente del probable poco tiempo libre de la morena-

-Perdóname cariño, pero entre las grabaciones, el hotel y todo apenas tuve tiempo… te puse un par de email, ¿los viste?

-Sí, y escuché la pista de audio que me mandaste, realmente no entiendo como me puede gustar tanto tu voz, esa versión de On my own fue increíble, Lee

-¡Gracias! –Lea sonrió-

-Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo por Los Angeles? ¿Te tratan bien? –Interrogó Jonathan-

-La verdad, no me quejo, la serie es genial, el elenco es maravilloso, todos son grandes personas, y hemos encajado genial. Además, tengo a Jenna, que es un enorme apoyo.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, princesa –comentó el chico- ¿y cuando termináis de grabar?

-En apenas unos días, de hecho, creo que el sábado podré salir hacia NY, me muero de ganas por volver a casa

-Yo también tengo ganas de que vuelvas, aunque sé que por LA no te va mal tampoco –Jonathan rió- y qué, ¿no tienes que contarme nada? ¿Alguna conquista? –Lea frunció el ceño

-¿Has hablado con Jenna? –Dijo sorprendida

-No, bueno, simplemente chateamos el otro día, y me estuvo comentando algunas cosas sobre el elenco, y una fiesta que…

-JONATHAN GROFF –interrumpió Lea- ¿me estás diciendo que cotilleaste con Jenna en vez de preguntarme a mí? –Preguntó con evidente tono enfadado-

-Ehm… sí, bueno, simplemente hablábamos, pero no me dijo gran cosa… esperaba que tú me contaras la versión oficial –respondió el newyorkino

-Pues ahora te quedaste sin saberla, por listo –dijo Lea, quien, en realidad, se moría por contarle a su amigo todos los pensamientos que abarrotaban su cabeza y hacían que su confusión aumentara por momentos.

-Noooo Lee, no puedes hacerme eso –se quejó Jonathan- necesito saber como y quien trata a mi niña en el otro extremo del país –dijo con voz suave, tratando de ablandar a la morena.

-Sólo te diré que puede que la versión de Jenna sea correcta.

-Entonces es verdad que te acostaste con tu compañera de elenco –dijo Jonathan elevando algo el tono de voz-

-Shh, no lo grites, no es necesario que se entere toda Nueva York –respondió algo molesta Lea- Sí, nos acostamos… pero fue antes de saber que seríamos compañeras

-Que fuerte… la escena tuvo que ser brutal –añadió el muchacho con tono divertido-

-Ni lo imaginas… tuvo que alucinar con mi cara cuando la vi –dijo la morena, negando con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se instauraba en su cara al recordar- además, que salí corriendo

-¿Corriendo? ¿No sabes que eso es de mala educación? Pensé que te había educado bien –respondió el chico con tono de reproche-

-Ya, ya se Jon, pero me sorprendió verla allí…

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ha vuelto a pasar algo entre vosotras? –preguntó-

-No, no, nada… ella me coquetea mucho, pero nada más.

-¿No es guapa?

-¿Guapa? –preguntó Lea riendo- Es mucho más que eso… es preciosa, además de inteligente y con sentido del humor. Además, tiene una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera –dijo divagando ligeramente-

-Oh, dios, Lea… dime que no te estás enamorando de ella

-¡No! –Se apresuró a responder ella- lo que pasó entre nosotras fue un desliz de una noche, nada más. No puedo tener algo con mi compañera de trabajo. Simplemente debemos tener una amistad, o una buena relación como compañeras.

-La manera en la que hablas de ella no es de amistad, ni mucho menos e compañeras. Y eso que ni te vi la cara. Te conozco Lea, y sé que no me estás contando todo

Lea se sintió arrinconada. Nadie mejor que Jonathan la conocía, él podía distinguir su estado de ánimo y su sinceridad con sólo escuchar su voz. Y no se encontraba preparada aún para aclarar los pensamientos que comenzaban a tomar forma en su mente.

-No seas idiota, sabes que no te oculto nada. De todas formas, tengo que colgar, debo dormir si no quiero que mañana se me olviden las escenas.

-Eso, cambia de tema y abandóname –dijo Jonathan entre ofuscado y triste, provocando la sonrisa de la morena-

-Anda tonto, en unos días nos vemos y te cuento con profundidad –contestó riendo levemente- te quiero, recuérdalo

-Y yo a ti, princesa –añadió el chico- avísame cuando vueles hacia aquí y pasaré a recogerte al aeropuerto, te quiero –concluyó el chico antes de cortar la conexión.

Lea suspiró profundamente. Realmente ni ella sabía lo que había con Dianna. Sí era cierto que existía coqueteo entre ambas, especialmente por parte de la rubia, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para ponerla nerviosa con miradas y sutiles roces.

Pero las cosas eran complicadas, se habían acostado, ella no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, y ahora, si las cosas iban bien, tendrían que pasar años trabajando juntas.

Lea negó con la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos. No, no podía permitirse enamorarse de ella. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo cuando los acercamientos de la rubia se daban. Sus bromas hacían que sonriera durante horas, además de que una mirada o un roce por parte de Dianna causaba un alboroto inmenso dentro de ella.

Se giró en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, apagando la televisión. Sólo le restaban unos días para marcharse a Nueva York, encontrarse con su gente y poder pensar fríamente en los sentimientos que se empezaban a despertar en ella. Esa era la única solución. Esperar.

En ese momento, su teléfono se iluminó de nuevo, sonando esta vez el tono de mensaje. Se sorprendió levemente al ver el emisor del mismo, y lo abrió apresuradamente.

-"_Hola, ¿qué tal, pequeña diva? ¿Te apetecería que nos viéramos mañana, después de las grabaciones? Me apetece conocerte mejor. Cuídate, un beso. D_"

Se quedó algo perpleja al leer aquello, y decidió responderlo, fijando la… ¿cita? No, no, simplemente fijaba aquella pequeña reunión amistosa.

-"_Mañana me parece un buen día, nos vemos entonces! Cuídate también!_ L."

Pulsó el botón de enviar y suspiró profundamente. Mañana sería un día muy, muy largo.

**Bueno, quedó corto, lo sé, y sin interacción Achele, pero era necesaria esta conversación Groffchele xD Por cierto, los amo. El martes nos vemos por aquí! Cuídense y dejen su firma!**

**Twitter: Paolita_Abril**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

El taxi esperaba en la puerta del hotel y Lea terminaba de coger sus cosas para salir corriendo. Había quedado con Dianna en un céntrico restaurante, y ya llegaba varios minutos tarde.

La elección de la indumentaria había sido más difícil de lo que creía, ya que, ¿a dónde se dirigía realmente? ¿Una cena de amigas? ¿De compañeras de trabajo? ¿Una cita?

El vestuario para cada una de esas opciones era muy distinto. Multitud de vestidos habían pasado por sus manos, algunos llegando a colocárselos, pero ninguno le convencía.

Finalmente se decidió por un corto vestido blanco, por encima de las rodillas, tacones altos y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, peinado con algo de volumen.

Finalmente logró meter en el bolso todo lo necesario y salió de la habitación con prisas. Bajó a la recepción del hotel y saludó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, que ya se había convertido en una cara conocida para ella después del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el hotel.

Montó en el taxi, nerviosa. Cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a la rubia, que probablemente ya la estaría esperando.

-"_Estoy de camino, espérame!-L_"

Movía la pierna continuamente, martilleando nerviosamente el suelo del auto, y maldiciendo cada vez que un semáforo en rojo interrumpía su camino.

Se recostó, apoyando ligeramente su cabeza en la ventanilla del automóvil, y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. El taxista, que permanecía en silencio, cambió la emisora de radio un par de veces, hasta quedarse fijo en una.

Los acordes de una guitarra, acompañados de una voz masculina hicieron que Lea se dejara llevar por la música, relajándose y prestando atención a la canción.

_**And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
>It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever<strong>_

Lea comenzó a cantar sobre la canción, a un volumen casi imperceptible, pero relajante para ella. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, casi con rabia, mientras las palabras escapaban de su boca sin apenas oírse. La imagen de cierta rubia apareció en sus pensamientos.

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

La Dianna de su mente sonreía, la miraba y se mordía el labio dulcemente. Cada palabra que susurraba le provocaba escalofríos. Se encontraba completamente absorta, sin notar siquiera la vibración de su teléfono móvil en el bolso.

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you, I've been running round in circles in my mind  
>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<br>Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**_

And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

Cerró los ojos con aun más fuerza, imprimiendo sentimiento a la canción en su mente, y dejando que las notas escaparan lentamente de sus labios, mientras, en su mente, las facciones de Dianna eran exploradas en su totalidad, intentando recordar con exactitud la textura de sus mejillas, o aquel alzamiento de ceja que había observado en numerosas ocasiones cuando la rubia actuaba como Quinn, y que la volvía loca._**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for**__**  
>It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>__**  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door<strong>__**  
>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<strong>_

Lea dejó de cantar abriendo los ojos lentamente tras el último acorde de la canción, notando como la imagen de su mente desaparecía junto a él. Prácticamente habían llegado al destino. Se encontraba sorprendida, e incluso asustada. ¿Realmente no había podido dejar de pensar en Dianna durante aquella canción?

No entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, jamás había experimentado algo como aquello, y se sentía atemorizada por esa razón. Apenas conocía a la rubia, se habían acostado de borrachera y eran compañeras de trabajo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así?

Buscó su móvil en el bolso, tratando de saber lo tarde que llegaría exactamente, y observó un nuevo SMS proveniente del número de Dianna, el cual se apresuró a abrir.

-_Te esperaré lo que haga falta, no te preocupes. Espero que vengas linda, como siempre. Un beso. D-_

Lea se estremeció al terminar de leer el mensaje. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que conseguían que se sintiera como había experimentado unos minutos antes.

Finalmente el taxi alcanzó el restaurante, frenando en la puerta del mismo. Lea pagó la carrera con una tímida sonrisa, y se apresuró a salir del vehículo.

Buscó a la rubia con la mirada en la entrada del restaurante, pero no la vio, por lo que supuso que se encontraría dentro del mismo.

Pasó al interior del local, un céntrico restaurante bastante elegante, con mesas bastante privadas y numerosos camareros elegantemente vestidos sirviendo platos que tenían pinta de ser bastante caros.

Lea echó un vistazo por el salón, tratando de encontrar a Dianna, pero no la encontraba. El maître se encontraba a la entrada del comedor, con un libro de reservas. Lea se acercó a él.

-Hola, disculpe, soy Lea Michele, y había quedado aquí con la señorita Dianna Agron, ¿sabe si se encuentra ya en el local?

El maître echó un vistazo a su lista de reservas

-¿Agron dice? –preguntó-

-Sí, Dianna Agron –afirmó la morena

-Siento decirle que no hay ninguna reserva realizada a ese nombre, señorita –explicó el maître frente a la incredulidad de Lea-

-¿Perdón? Tiene que haber un error, nos habíamos ci…

-¿Lea? –una voz la interrumpió, rozando su hombro, haciendo que se girara sobre sí misma, encontrando a un muchacho que antes había visto en la puerta del restaurante

-Ehm… sí, ¿nos conocemos? –dijo la morena extrañada

-Me manda Dianna a recogerte, no te he visto entrar, lo siento –dijo el joven avergonzado- ¿me acompañas?

-¿A dónde? Pensaba que habíamos quedado aquí –la cantante no salía de su asombro, viendo como aquella "cita" no sería como ella había pensado

-Este sólo era el punto de encuentro, tienes que venir conmigo –dijo el chico sonriente, ofreciéndole la mano.

Lea se la tendió, saliendo de aquel restaurante, bajo la atenta mirada del maître, que miraba la escena algo sorprendido.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, a un ritmo algo lento, debido a los altos tacones que Lea llevaba, en silencio. Lea no se atrevía a preguntar de qué iba todo aquello, y tampoco creía que consiguiera respuesta alguna.

Finalmente llegaron a un callejón donde se encontraba una preciosa moto negra junto con dos cascos. El chico la miró y sonrió. Lea no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y esperaba que no fuera real.

-¿Tengo que montarme en eso? –dijo extrañada, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero gesto de cabeza por parte del chico- ¿estás loco? Mira como voy vestida, no puedo monta…

-No hables y monta, si te pegas bien a mí no habrá ningún problema –interrumpió el chico tendiéndole un casco-

-Voy a matar a Dianna –masculló Lea mientras se ponía el casco de mala gana, y esperando a que el muchacho se montara en la motocicleta para subir detrás de él.

Sin mediar más palabra, el chico arrancó, y condujo por las calles angelinas, hasta llegar a un terreno de las afueras, que Lea aun no conocía. Frenó y paró el motor. Lea descendió rápidamente de la moto y se quitó el casco. No le gustaba montar en moto, y su cara lo reflejaba.

-Hasta aquí llega mi trabajo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa que el casco dejaba entrever- a partir de aquí eres toda de Dianna. Espero que lo paséis bien –se colocó correctamente sobre la máquina- por cierto, me llamo Jason, un placer –dijo antes de arrancar de nuevo el motor y marcharse de allí.

Lea no podía creerlo, todo lo que le había ocurrido en la última media hora era demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Y algo dentro de sí misma le decía que las sorpresas no acababan allí.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, fuera de los agobios y las prisas del centro. Estaba al pie de una colina no excesivamente alta, pero que impedía visualizar lo que había tras ella.

Lea escuchó un ruido a su espalda, girándose rápidamente, algo asustada, pues la zona comenzaba a estar oscura.

-¿Dianna? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? –dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, apareciendo por sorpresa.

**Hola! Perdonadme el retrasillo, estoy con problemas de internet D: pero bueno, el viernes habrá nuevo capitulo igualmente!**  
><strong>Pensaba hacer la cita en un sólo capítulo, pero se me quedaba muy muy corta :S<strong>  
><strong>Asíque mejor en dos y vamos más tranquilamente. Bueno, dicho lo dicho, sólo queda esperar que os haya gustado y que firméis mucho.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por los RW recibidos! un besazo :)<strong>


End file.
